Knuckles Breaks the Internet
by tangledball
Summary: When Knuckles discovers a horrible secret his life is in shambles and he decides to start all over. Eventually his adventures lead to some pretty wacky shenanigans.


What's up, I'm Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna. You might know me as the guy who doesn't chuckle. Well, I'm here to tell you a story today about how I discovered my true identity. It all went down one day when Shadow the hedgehog did something unforgiveable to me.

It was a nice sunny day outside. Not a cloud in the sky. Me being the echidna I am, was flying all over the place just having a good time. My wife Rouge the Bat was at home taking care of our children. Anyway, I was digging around looking for some treasure when I found 20 rings hidden in the ground. My lucky day, right? Oh, just you wait. I went to the local corner store and picked up some twinkies and a can of soda with my newfound wealth. I munched down the snacks and was overall pretty happy with how the day was going. On my way home, I spotted my old friend Silver the Hedgehog. He was sitting on a bench in the park with his wife Blaze, and their 3 children were playing around in the park playing tag or other games of the sort. I stopped to have a little chat with them.

"Silver, you old son of a bitch how's it going buddy!?"

"Knuckles what's up my man? Ah, remember when we stopped mephiles the dark and the iblis back in 2006?"

"Yes that was a challenging task but also lots of fun. I see you and Blaze are still going strong am I right?"

"Very right," mentioned Blaze, "and you see how we have 3 kids? I'm surprised we don't have more with all the sex we're having lately."

"Very cool, Blaze and Silver. Anyway, I better be going now I have to go home to my children that I have as well. Rouge is waiting and dinner is probably ready. You know how women are, haha!"

"Yes, true!" Silver laughed.

I gave a salute to my old friends and took off for the house. Rouge (my wife), knew that I usually got home late for supper but this time I wanted to be home early for her delicious meal because I was so hungry from flying around today. When I finally made it back home, I approached the door. I punched it open for fun and noticed my wife Rouge was not in the kitchen where she should be at this time. I was perplexed, so I went upstairs. As I walked up the steps, I heard weird noises. Sounded like my wife was in danger, so I ran upstairs to see what was going on. When I went upstairs, at the top of the stairs I ran up the stairs and the noises got louder. It sounded like it was coming from our bedroom so I ran in and saw a horrifying sight!

Yes, it was Shadow the Hedgehog with my wife Rouge doing awful things. She was covered in piss (Shadow always was a sick bastard) and they were having sexual intercourse on my bed. I will spare you the details because even I get sick thinking about it. Anyway they didn't even notice me when I walked in because they were having such a great time I guess. In the moment, I knew what I had to do. So I walked up, still being unnoticed and I punched Shadow's stupid ass face in. They finally noticed me after that. Shadow was reeling on the bed from my punch, his face was busted up and bleeding everywhere. Rouge cried "Knuckles! You weren't supposed to see this!" but it was too late, I was dead set on killing that piece of shit in cold blood. So I grabbed him by the neck and stuck one of my knuckles in his eye, which began to bleed profusely.

"AHGHGHHGHG" He cried. He was in so much pain, I could tell. When I look back I feel like I was a bit to harsh on the guy but he did piss on my wife and that's pretty messed up too. So I took his other eye out too and I threw him to the ground as he grovelled and begged for me to spare him, along with my wife Rouge who was screaming for me to stop.  
"HOLY SHIT I'M BLIND, KNUCKLES PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Shadow shrieked.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him he doesn't deserve this!" cried Rouge.

In that moment I did not care what anyone thought of me, I just wanted to get revenge. I walked up to him, all while both perpetrators were still crying and I looked him in the face, his pitiful face with eyes now missing. I honestly was disappointed that I could take him down this easily. This was supposed to be the ultimate life form? What a joke. I picked him up knowing that this would be the last time I would have to do so. I formed a fist and my knuckles became rock hard, a technique I don't use often unless in a very intense situations. I stuck my fist through his face. That was it. He was certainly dead. I dropped him to the floor, and he wasn't crying anymore. But Rouge sure was.

"Knuckles…. How could you do such a terrible twisted thing…" my wife asked me.

I did not want to answer. I was seething with rage still and I decided in that moment I would never talk to her again. I thought about the kids, though. My beautiful children that I spent the last 7 years of my life raising. If I turned back now, I would never be able to see them again. It was a tough decision, but I knew I couldn't stay there with my wife. She cheated on me with Shadow and I murdered him right in front of her so we both did some bad things to each other. I had to leave my old life behind, as sad as it made me. I shed a single tear, and I punched a hole in the wall and flew out, never to be seen again by Rouge or my children.

This was a new chapter in my life, one that would see hardships like I had never seen before.

I flew for hours, wondering what I should even do with myself now that I put my past life behind me. As I flew, I noticed Sonic the Hedgehog running around speeding around like a crazy madman as he usually is and I caught his attention by shouting out to him.

"Yo Sonic, still up to your old tricks, huh?"

He noticed my trademark iconic Knuckles voice and stopped running and flash a smile. Yes, this was the Sonic I knew all right, always happy go lucky.

"Oh Hey, knuckles hows it been?"

I decided I had to come clean to my good friend sonic and tell him all that happened with shadow and my now ex wife rouge. I told him all the intricate details and he was greatly disturbed, maybe I shouldn't have gone into so much detail but oh well the past cannot be changed, anyway this is what he said in response to my horrific story:

"Holy… shit… knuckles… you killed shadow? That is absolutely unbelievable and I seriously don't know what to say that is pretty screwed up."

I thought he was going to be surprised about Rouge cheating on me more because that sure was the thing that surprised me the most about my story as I told it but I guess he found the murder of Shadow the hedgehog more interesting for some reason.

"Yeah If I could go back in time I might have not done it but still the past is the past and it cannot be undone. Look, Sonic. I left my wife and children because of what I did to Shadow and I am on the run. I don't know what to do with my life anymore, Sonic. Things all happened so fast I just don't know what to do… I don't want to live the life of a murderer, it was one small misstep and I apologize for the sins I have committed."

"I'm sure if there is a heaven up there somewhere, Shadow is looking down upon us with a smile as he has forgiven you completely for the transgressions you have committed. Do not feel sad as this is just a whole new beginning for your life and you can start over and make things new!"

"Yeah. You're right Sonic. I apologize for cutting Shadow's life short but to be honest he probably shouldn't be such a baby about that anyway and just move on."

"Yes I think you're right Knuckles."

"Sonic you've always been such a good friend to me. After all the times I tricked you and tried to beat the ever loving shit out of you you always understood and even though we have some friendly rivalries sometimes you always have my back when I needed it most so I appreciate it."

"No problem, Knuckles the pleasure's all mine as you have also always been a great friend to me except sometimes when you tried to murder me but I was too quick to be killed unlike Shadow haha."

"Yeah haha." I said.

So after that nice little conversation I decided it was time for me to head out. I was starting to get severely hungry as I left before I ate Rouge's delicious meal she was going to cook for me, so I decided the first thing I had to do was get some food. I didn't even know where to start so I asked Sonic for some suggestions, as he was still in front of me.

"Yeah, I love the chili dogs they make down at Omega's Chili Dog Restaurant, absolutely delicious and pretty cheap too! If you're into that kind of thing."

"That sounds awesome sonic. " Then I had an idea. Why don't I just invite Sonic along to enjoy a chili dog with me as he loves chili dogs and I still had enough rings to pay for his meal even, which would be a nice act he would surely appreciate. So I asked him and this is what he said:

"That sounds great, Knuckles! And maybe after that, we can uhh… hang out after that? What do you think?"

I furrowed my brow because what Sonic just said was sort of weird and I was trying to examine him now as he was acting suspicious. I eyed him up and down, and noticed something definitely that caught me off guard as it was so weird. I looked down to his pants in the crotch area and I could see a bulge as if he had an erection from hanging out with me. That would be gay of course so I wrote it off at first but things got eventually weirder which you will see in upcoming chapters. Anyway, we went to the chili dog place.

To be continued.


End file.
